Bring It!
by TheNewMissNoOne
Summary: What would happen when Sonny's drenched in the rain with no ride home? And up to what lengths will Chad go to just to convince himself that he doesn't care? One shot.


**HAHA! Here it is! The day finally came that TheNewMissNoOne writes Disney! But, honestly, who can resist this sweet couple? Also, I would like to try writing more childish stuff. They're really fun to write than the usual angst stories I do for Glee. I also un-cliched the cliches in the Channy fandom, like Sonny being obsessed with Twilight. I don't have anything against it, but I like it when my protagonists aren't very girly. Enjoy this one shot, peeps! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Bring It!**

Summary: What would happen when Sonny's drenched in the rain with no ride home? And up to what lengths will Chad go to just to convince himself that he doesn't care?

Sonny sat on the bench outside of Condor Studios thinking to herself what the hell just happened. She cannot believe that Tawni stole her car keys because of a harmless prank that Nico and Grady pulled. She stepped on a gum on the floor again, and of course she just had to pin it all on Sonny. Nico and Grady apologized, but by then it had been too late. Tawni had snatched away Sonny's car keys and she went out to the parking lot, finding her red Toyota nowhere. She sighed frustratingly as she thought of how she would go home. All the others had gone long ago. And just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, a clap of thunder was heard and hard rain poured on the street, drenching her to the core. And she didn't even care enough to find shelter. _I blame mom for being in Wisconsin._

Just then, a sleek black convertible stopped in front of her and she stood up, hoping that the owner would be who she thought it would be. The window rolled down to reveal a smirking Chad Dylan Cooper. Mortal enemies or not, Sonny craved to have any kind of ride home.

"Hey, hey, Son-nay," he said apathetically.

"Ch-ch-ch-chad!" she didn't even notice her shivering and her teeth chattering until now.

"Sonny I always knew you'd somehow end up like this," he said cockily as he looked her down.

"C-c-can y-you g-give me a r-ride?"

"And why would I let a _Random_ infect my brand new convertible?"

Sonny cursed internally, desperately thinking of an answer. "B-because y-you're a good p-pers-son?" she smiled wide.

"Haha, funny," Chad said, not amused at all, "No, really, why should I?"

"B-b-because I'm dr-drenched from the rain, you bloody idiot!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, fists clenching, ready to punch him if she had to.

"Woah, woah, woah. Chill, Sonny. What's got your knickers in a twist?"

Sonny glared at him with all her might. She was still shivering wildly and the rain had only gotten stronger.

"So where's the rest of Chuckle City?" he asked, still not aware of her glaring daggers.

"Home. T-tawni st-tole my car k-k-keys,"

"Why would she do that?"

"Why d-do you c-care?"

"I don't. I just want proof that humans _did_ evolve from monkeys,"

"L-look, can I p-please just g-g-get a ride?" she pleaded with big eyes, but blinked rapidly as the rain dropped on them.

"Fine, get in," Chad gave in.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!" she said, walking to the passenger's side of the car.

"Good!"

She got in and closed the door. Chad flinched as water dropped from her hair to his newly bought, one of a kind crocodile leather car seat.

"S-sorry," Sonny noticed his flinching and blushed.

Chad just nodded and went back to staring at the road, not wanting to look at her for fear that he soon might actually feel like caring. Nevertheless, he turned on the heater and handed her his Mackenzie Falls uniform jacket without looking at her. Sonny stared at it oddly.

"You're giving me your jacket?" she asked, confused.

Chad nodded vigorously, still not looking at her. "Yeah, yeah, just take it already,"

She continued to stare at it. "You sure there's no time bomb in here? Or something that would burn my skin?"

He rolled his eyes. "You've watched Prince of Persia, haven't you?"

"Yeah, it's a great movie," she smiled and wrapped the jacket around her shoulders, marveling at the warmth it provided. She didn't mind the lingering smell of Chad in it either. In fact, she found herself liking it.

"Thanks for giving me a ride, by the way," she said then sneezed. _Oh shoot. _

"You forced me,"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did no—" she sneezed again, "Sorry, seems like I got a stuffy nose from all that rain,"

"Sonny, will you not sneeze in my car? Your randomness is virus enough,"

"What?" Sonny said stuffily, infuriated now, "One second you're handing me your jacket then the next you're calling me a virus?" she coughed now, her voice starting to become hoarse. One reason why she hated the rain was because the slightest rainfall can give her a serious case of the flu bug.

Chad didn't know what to say. A sick Sonny in his car while he was trying to keep his emotions in check was definitely his strongest weakness. Sonny sneezed again. He cringed.

"You can drop me off now," she said suddenly in the silence.

"What? But your house isn't for another half hour or so,"

"Well, if you really don't want me to 'infect' your car—" _sneeze, cringe,_ "—then I guess I'll just walk the rest of the way home," tears sprung in her eyes at the heaviness of her stuffy nose. She stared out the window and took note of the rain. She sighed sadly, feeling like she could crumble then and there.

Chad now took this chance to look at her. _Really _look at her. Seeing her so sad and vulnerable made his heart ache. And even though he refused to admit it, he was now caring for someone other than himself. And he was caring for a _random_. And he had to admit, even with the wet and stringy hair, teary eyes, and pink stuffy nose, she still looked cute. _Stupid cute._

Chad smirked, carrying on his cocky facade. "I got a better idea," he turned down a corner.

"Chad, this isn't the way to my house,"

"I know," he mocked, "I'm taking you to mine,"

"What? Have you lost your marbles? I can't go to your house!"

"And why not?" he raised an eyebrow at her, "My house is nearer. And the sooner we get home, the sooner you can get your sick brain some rest,"

"I do NOT have a sick brain!" she huffed and crossed her arms, sneezed, then frowned. "Okay, so I'm sick, but I still don't have a sick brain!"

"But if you're sick, then your brain is sick,"

"My brain is NOT sick! I'm sick with the flu but my brain is fine! Well, of course, I'm having a headache and stuff, and—" _sneeze_, "Just take me home," she said simply and looked away from the three-named Jerkthrob.

"Can't. We're already in my house," he continued to smirk as he pulled the key out of the ignition and got out of the car. Sonny resisted the urge to growl like an animal and also went out of the car.

Sonny walked behind Chad as they stepped on the carefully designed walkway to his palace-like house. Of course that was an exaggeration, but it was still plenty big. He put the key in the lock and opened the door. Her eyes went wide at all the expensive-looking furniture inside.

"Not bad, Cooper, not bad at all," she said, nodding her head. Chad smiled and lead her to the living room, where she sat down on the long, white sofa. She sneezed again, but this time, Chad handed her a box of tissues.

"Okay, I'm gonna make you some soup while you just sit there and... try not to drench anything," he pleaded. Sonny giggled.

"Wow. The great Chad Dylan Cooper is actually being hospitable to small town girl Sonny Munroe?" she mocked, biting her lip to prevent from laughing out loud.

"Don't flatter yourself, Munroe," he said and walked off to the kitchen.

Sonny took that chance to think. She swears that Chad's totally bi-polar, like a whiny teenage girl PMS-ing. She laughed silently at the silly thought. She didn't mind Chad's sweet side at all, and him being nice is a rare occasion. It's like Halley's comet. You only see it once every seventy years.

Just then, her headache got worse and the room started to spin. She grabbed her forehead in her hands and laid down fully on the sofa. She groaned as the headache only got worse and the chills came back from a strong wind that blew from an open window nearby. She hugged Chad's jacket tighter around her and closed her eyes to relax.

"Soup's ready," a voice rang out to meet her ears. She opened her eyes as the smell of chicken noodle soup wafted through the room.

"Yum..." she picked up the spoon and dug in. She moaned at the taste. "Who knew Chad Dylan Cooper can make the best chicken noodle soup I've ever tasted?"

"Cherish it, Munroe. This could be the last time you ever get to see this side of Chad Dylan Cooper," he smiled.

She looked up at him and nodded. "You're totally right," she then proceeded to eating once again.

"Wanna watch some DVD? There's nothing good on the cable," he offered.

"Sure. Whatever movie's fine with me,"

He walked over to the shelf underneath the huge flat screen TV and brought out one DVD.

"Twilight?" Sonny asked with a scoff, "Why would you have Twilight as the only DVD in your humungous house?"

Chad blushed. "It's not what it looks like! My sister left it here from her last visit!" It was true. But he didn't make it sound convincing in the least. "Besides, you like Twilight, right?"

Sonny scoffed again. "Not really," she then swallowed another mouthful of soup. Chad almost dropped the DVD.

"You don't? But you're a girl! All girls like this, right?"

Sonny shrugged. "I've read the books. They're alright. I like the movies, though. The effects are awesome! Have you seen New Moon? Those werewolves got fangs!" she sighed as her headache gradually faded.

Chad continued to stare at her as if she were an alien life form.

"That's it? No _'OMG! Edward is sooooo hot!' _or _'TEAM JACOB! EEEEEEEP!'_?"

Now it was her turn to stare at him oddly. "Okay, first of all, I do NOT scream like that. Second, no, but I like vampires. And I like the Volturi," she shrugged.

"Why the Volturi? I thought they were the bad guys?"

"Well, in general, they are bad guys. But when you really focus on them, you actually see them as fascinating creatures who are sophisticated, yet uncivilized. And I like it," she smiled wide.

"Do you know that it's weird to see a girl that isn't obsessed with Twilight?"

Sonny looked a bit uncomfortable under his odd gaze. "But I like Harry Potter?" she offered. To her surprise, Chad laughed.

"So you're on wizards? Not vampires or werewolves?"

Sonny's smile came back. "Not really. I'm more of a zombie type of person, y'know? The movie _Zombieland_ was totally gross, but awesome! And have you played _Plants vs. Zombies_?" she trailed off, eyes wide with interest.

"You never cease to amaze me," Chad said accidentally, then immediately regretted it when Sonny's face went shocked.

"Um, what?"

"Nothing," he smiled innocently, "Zombies, huh? Could you get any more non-girlish?"

"I like the NBA," she said sweetly, "Go Celtics!" she giggled and pumped her fist in the air.

"No, no, no way. Lakers for the win!" he retorted.

"That's where I prove you wrong, Chad Dylan Cooper! The Celtics will beat the Lakers in the finals and all Laker fans will suck it up!"

"Lakers championed last year!"

"Only because the Celtics lost three of their best players!"

"Puh-lease, the Celtics don't have a chance. Did you see how the Lakers beat the Suns?"

"Did you see how the Celtics beat the Magics?"

"Lakers!"

"Celtics!"

"Lakers!"

"Celtics!"

"Lakers!"

"Lakers!"

"Celtics—_damn_!" Chad snapped and Sonny smiled triumphantly.

"So... are we gonna watch Twilight yet?" she said sweetly. Chad glared briefly at her and popped in the DVD in the player.

They sat next to each other on the couch as the movie's opening credits began to unfold. Sonny wrapped Chad's jacket around her tighter when a little bit of the chills came back.

"Can we stop the movie now?" Chad asked after about ten minutes.

"Huh? Why? Don't want to see Robert Pattinson rival to your hotness?" she mocked him.

"I thought you didn't think he was hot?"

"No, dear, I said I don't squeal 'OMG, TEAM EDWARD'. But I still think he's hot,"

"Is he, Sonny? Is he really? And who are the other actors out there that you think are hot?"

Sonny began to blush, but decided to beat around the bush. "Well, I have this thing for guys who look good in sweater vests... Like Cole Sprouse, maybe?"

"Sprouse twin? Too short," he scoffed.

"Umm... Kevin McHale, you heard of him?"

"Isn't he in a wheelchair?"

"No, stupid, he plays the role of a paraplegic! He's actually fully capable of walking and able to pull of the Running Man in glasses and a sweater vest!"

"Aww, come on, Sonny. I know you're not that shallow," he raised an eyebrow.

"Well... there's this one celebrity who... occasionally has a soft side and is really sweet to me," she blushed even harder.

"Go on,"

"And his name is... Joe Jonas!"

"WHAT?" he exclaimed as Sonny laughed hard.

"Wow, Chad, how much dumber can you get? It's you!"

"It's me?"

"Yes, it's you! I think you're hot! Now can we enjoy the movie?" she asked, grabbing the remote to turn up the volume when Chad put his hand on hers to stop her. Then, very slowly and carefully, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She was shocked at first, but then came to her senses and kissed him back. They both pulled away, breathless.

"Umm... I'll take that as a 'thank you'?" Sonny said, though it came out more like a question.

"You're so weird, Munroe,"

"Look who's talking!"

"Weirdo,"

"Jerkthrob,"

"Diva,"

"Laker fan,"

Chad gasped. "You did NOT just say that as an insult!"

Sonny leaned in to kiss him again.

"That was an 'I'm sorry', by the way," she pulled away and giggled. Chad pouted and pulled her in for some more.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please don't forget to leave a review! :D**


End file.
